


Whatcha wanna be when you grow up?

by EctoPhosphate



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kindergarten AU, haru wants to be a merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoPhosphate/pseuds/EctoPhosphate
Summary: In Iwatobi Kindergarten, the children are telling each other what they want to be when they grow up! Some are noteworthy and some... are unconventional. (But, it's cute so why does that matter?)Based on the Future Fish ending with the kindergarten version of the Free! gang and their future jobs.





	Whatcha wanna be when you grow up?

A free story~

            Ms. Amakata announced to the class, “It’s time for circle time! Gather around the mat!” As the children sat down, she proceeded,” Today we are going to talk about what to be when we grow up.”  The Kindergarteners started whispering frantically.  Ms. Amakata directed that they would raise their hands when they know. 

Nagisa was the first one up exclaiming, “Pick me, Pick me,” and waving his hand with vigor.  The teacher asked what he would like to be.  Nodding his head up and down, he proclaimed,”I want to be an astronaut and explore space!”

Ms. Amakata acknowledged it, and then proceeded. “Would you like to go next, Makoto?” she addressed the polite five year old raising his hand. 

“Um, I would like to be a firefighter so I can help people and cats in trouble. I like cats,” Makoto answered.

The teacher nodded being pleased with his answer. “Yes, Rei?”

“I want to be a scientist, I’ll use color theory in my experiments and make things beautiful!” Rei replied.

“Rei~chan, my daddy says that stuff will explode if you do that color thing. Exploding is cool though!” Nagisa retorted.

“What?! My experiments will explode! No, that can’t be right. Let me check my calculations,” Rei exclaimed as he proceeded to check simple addition problems. Nagisa sighs. 

“Well, then Haruka-kun would you like to go next?” the teacher asked the child that seemed to pretend to be a dolphin.

“Huh, uh I wanna be a merman…” he replied in a trance like stance.  Ms. Amakata looked at him questioningly, before stating that “Mermen don’t exist, Haru.” That snapped him out of his trance.  He gave her a look that said “ _of course, they exist.”_   He turned to Rei, “You’re going to be a scientist, right?

“I believe so. Why?” Rei replied

“Make me a tail.”

“What?”

“Make me a tail.”

“I guess I can try.”

“Good,” Haru said before turning to the teacher and giving a slight smirk.

“Um, well then Gou? What do you want to be?”

Gou retorted simply, “A manager.”

Her brother Rin laughed, “That’s because you like to boss people around.”

“No, you’re the one who’s bossy.”

“Nu Uh!”

“Uh Huh!”

“Nu Uh!”

“Uh Huh!”

“Enough!” Ms. Amakata yelled. “You can go now Rin.”

“I wanna be a policeman, with my best bud Sousuke! Right, Sousuke?”

“Huh, yeah sure,” replied Sousuke.

“Ai-chan and Momo can be the bad guys!” exclaimed Rin.

“Why do we have to be the criminals? Also don’t call me Ai, it’s Nitori!” one kid retorted.

“Yeah, what he said,” agreed three year old Momotaru.

“Cuz somebody has to be the robbers in cops and robbers,” Rin explained.

“Fine, we’ll do it,” Nitori and Momo replied in unison.

“You can play after circle time!” Ms. Amakata bellowed. The three children straitened up. After the rest of the class was asked what job they would prefer, it was time for free play. Gou went around managing with her first victim, Kisumi at the water table. Haru was there as well, but he was too entranced with the water to notice. Rin and his buddies played Cops and Robbers. Makoto could be found petting the stray cat on the balcony and Rei and Nagisa were painting. It was a lovely day here at Iwatobi Kindergarten, and it stayed that way for years to come.


End file.
